When Time Stood Still
by Pari
Summary: While on a mini vacation to a paradise planet, the Doctor and Martha find that this is no longer a paradise, but their worst nightmare. Read more here: www.thehookupzone[dot]net DoctorMartha
1. Chapter 1

"Oh this is going to be good." She said as she rubbed her hands together excitedly, and he couldn't help but to smile at her as he moved about pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Oh it is Martha, It's probably the most beautiful planet in this entire solar system." He replied and then waggled his brows.

"Well you've got me excited just by the way you've described it, and by how giddy you are." She giggled which increased upon seeing the sour look on his face.

"Giddy? I'm not giddy…am I? Well I suppose I am a bit." He said and then threw out his trademark, toothy smile. "Ok Ms. Martha Jones are you ready to see paradise?" He asked as he moved to her and offered her his arm.

"Yes I am Mr. Smith." She bubbled out as she linked her arm with his. "Could we go to that spa you spoke of?" She asked as they moved to the door.

"Whatever your heart desires Ms. Jones." He said as he patted the hand that gripped his forearm. He then opened the door of the Tartis, and their gleeful smiles crumbled from their faces.

"This is your idea of paradise, Doctor?" Martha asked as she stared aghast at the scene before them. The sky was as black as night, congested with smog. Hundreds of huge ships floated among the clouds. Large pipes extending from the midsection of each vessel down into the planet's core, sucking up the precious minerals. They watched in horror as a group of people chained by the necks, were herded about like cattle.

"This is not the Vestra I remember," The Doctor stated as anger flashed across his face.

"Who are they?" Martha asked as she pointed to the hooded figures carrying whips, which they struck the enslaved beings with, sending electricity from the whip into the helpless slaves.

"I don't know, never seen the likes of them before." He answered as he began to walk towards the hooded figures.

"What are you doing?" Martha exclaimed in a panic. As she grasped his arm firmly, stilling him.

"I'm going to ask them who they are, you wanted to know right, well."

"You can't just walk up to the bad guys and say hey how are you."

"Course not, wasn't going to ask them that. 'Sides, it looks like they're doing rather well for themselves, dominating a whole planet and all."

"So what are you going to say then?" Martha asked and from the way the Doctor smiled at her, she knew she was going to hate the answer.

* * *

He tapped the cloaked being on its shoulder, and when it turned to face them, Martha gasped at the sight. There seemed to be nothing under the hood, except a bright red light.

"Take me to your leader." He said with a smile.

* * *

"Take me to your leader," Martha repeated for the umpteenth time. She couldn't believe that he had actually done it. "We're probably gonna die, you do realize."

"Oh don't be so morbid, Martha. They may turn out to be a kind gentle species, which are just misunderstood." The doctor said but his case fell flat as they rounded a corner and found a couple of the hooded figures devouring one of the slave girls, pulling out and then fighting over the girl's innards.

"Oh God," Martha exclaimed as she squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face against the Doctor's arm, as he stared stoically at the grotesque scene. "Ahhh!" Martha screamed as she leaped closer to the Doctor, who instantly turned and moved himself in between Martha and the hooded figure that was trying to grab her.

"Don't you touch her!" His warning seemed to fall on deaf ears as the hooded figure along with two others charged at them, scuffling with the doctor as they tried to get to Martha.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed out and the figures scurried away, clearly afraid. "My apologies Doctor." The man spoke as he stood in the door at the end of the corridor.

"Darius?" The Doctor spoke as he grasped Martha's hand and moved them closer to the man.

"Yes old friend, it has been too long since you were last here."

"What has happened?" The Doctor asked as he and Martha now stood securely inside Darius's chambers. "Martha Jones this is Darius Lionheart. He's the ruler of Vestra. Darius this is Martha." Darius hungrily raked his eyes over Martha's frame as he addressed her.

"Martha," Darius said with a nod and then licked his lips, which made Martha frown a bit. "However, I'm afraid the Doctor is a bit mistaken, my true name is Altarian, and I am the ruler of the planet Caruthers and now Vestra." After taking in the Doctor's confused gaze Altarian went about explaining. "I'm sorry this all must be confusing, I'll try to explain it as so you can better understand. Over twelve centuries past, my home world the planet Caruthers, died out when our sun supernovae. Luckily we had advanced warnings and had time to prepared a full evacuation. After over a millennium of wandering the galaxies in search of a new home world, we arrived here at Vestra. The Vestraian people welcomed us openly, and shared all that they had with us. Unfortunately for them we discovered that their planet is full of the crystals we use to power our ships, infinite amounts, and…well their physiology contains the enzymes and proteins that nourishes my people."

"Oh my God, after they helped you lot you repay them by raping their planet and eating them." Martha spoke in outrage.

"But they are so delicious." Darius/Altarian said with an evil glee in his eye as he again licked his lips at her.

"I'm still a bit confused how did you…"

"How did I change myself to look like your friend Darius?" Altarian finished the Doctor's question, and the Doctor simply nodded his head. "My people can merge, if you will, our essence with other beings. Taking over their bodies and emotions and memories even, thus the reason I know you were a friend, and ordered my men not to kill you. In many ways I am still Darius, which is why I have not completely killed everyone on this planet. That and we need them to harvest the crystals. But even still I shall leave a few alive when we leave, so they can rebuild. As a way to say thanks for their hospitality." Altarian said. "But it seems that your arrival has changed things." Altarian stated as he moved and took a seat at the head of the huge table in the middle of the chamber.

"Ah so Darius has probably told you that I will have to stop you." The Doctor stated proudly as he shoved both of this hands into his pant pockets.

"No, but he did tell me you were an immortal of sorts." Altarian stated with a smiled as his eyes began to turn red. "I always wanted to live forever." With that said Altarian bolted from his seat and rushed at the Doctor, who was bracing himself for impact. But instead the Doctor watched as Darius form went limp and crumbled to the floor, seemingly lifeless. Before he had time to fully register what had happened, the Doctor felt himself lift off of the ground. Martha watched in horror and the Doctor's body flew across to the opposite end of the room, and slammed into a far wall.

"Doctor!" She cried out as she rushed to him, she knelt beside his outstretched frame. "Doctor are you ok? Doctor?" She spoke softly as she reached out and brushed his hair from his face, she jumped back a bit startled as red eyes stared up at her.

"Not anymore," He said with a smirk. "Well at least not completely," He added as he sat up and then hurriedly stood, brushing his hands over his trench coat. Martha stood back a bit as she watched him wearily.

"What happened, where did Altarian go?" She asked as she eyed the area around them.

"Oh he's here inside. Unfortunate for him I don't assimilate well with others."

"But you're ok?" She asked letting her guard down a bit, as she smiled through a sigh.

"Of course, and better still I'm now technically the ruler." The Doctor announced with a bright smile, one Martha matched with her own.

"Good now you can set the Vestraians free."

"All in good time, yes. First, no more chains and whips of course, that's just too barbaric innit, but they will still mine the crystals." The doctor said as he moved across the room to the doors, dramatically throwing them open.

"But why, why have them still mine the crystals."

"In case you hadn't noticed dear Martha, there are millions of Carthurians and only a few thousand Vestraians. We have to take things slow and steady, baby steps, Martha, baby steps. Today no more chains, and who knows tomorrow we may learn to all live and work together in harmony." The Doctor spouted out with a sigh and far off dreamy look, which lasted only a split second, which left Martha to question the sincerity of his words. "Hey you there," The Doctor called to one of the hooded Carutherian in the corridor, and it obediently came to stand before him, as if already knowing that this was his new ruler. "Tell all of the Carutherians to release the Vestraians from their chains and there is to be no more whips used. It serves no purpose to scare and beat them half to death, it only slows down production." The Carutherian spoke in clicks that Martha didn't understand but the Doctor seemed to have no problems deciphering. "Of course they are to continue working the mines, but allow them plenty of water, food, and rest." The Doctor said and then turned to Martha with a proud grin, before turning back to the Carutherian. "Oh, and no one else is to be eaten." The Carutherian seems to protest this. "I know but again its not very productive to eat the hand that feeds us, now is it. 'Sides, we can survive just fine on their food, as bland as it may be." He said with a slight frown. "Ok off you go now." With that the Carutherian turned and left and then the Doctor closed the door and moved back to the head of the table, where he took the seat that Darius had been seated in mere moments before. "This is turning out to be rather a nice vacation, don't you think?"

"You're kidding right? This is a nightmare and I really wish we would just leave." Martha stated as she stepped around the form still lying on the floor.

"Leave, we can't leave. Both the Carutherians and Vestraians need us."

"Ok, and how long do you think they will need us?" Martha asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and stood staring at the seated Doctor.

"Well I don't rightly know, a few millennium I suppose."

"What! Are you mad?" Martha yelped as a new panic filled her.

"Oh don't worry Martha, time here is different than on Earth. Here a millennium is like one month on Earth. You'll virtually live forever." He said smiling at her, disillusioned that this knowledge would somehow please her.

"I don't care, I don't want to stay here another second, let alone a millennium."

"Well, you really don't have much of a choice, now do you?" He asked as he looked up at her with his brows arched high in a questioning stare.

"Are you saying you're going to keep me here against my will?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. You can leave if you like. Go out there and find a ship that can take you back to Earth, 263 trillion light years away." These words caused the tears to spill from her eyes, and the Doctor jumped from his seat and moved to her, causing her to take a cautious step backward. "Martha don't be like that, it's me the Doctor." He said as he reached out and cupped her face, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "You said you trusted me, remember." She could only nod. "And there hasn't been a situation yet that I haven't gotten us out of, right?" Again she nodded. "Good girl, no worries." He said as he enveloped her into a tight embrace, and she clung to him tightly. He buried his nose in her hair and then closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. He then lowered his nose lower to her neck, again breathing in her scent, which got her attention. Martha stood at alarm, wandering what he was doing. When she felt his tongue graze her neck she shoved at him, freeing herself and moving back from him, while clutching her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, it's just that you smell really good." The Doctor answered calmly.

"Good, like…good enough to eat, good?" Martha asked wearily. This caused the Doctor to throw his head back and roar in laughter. Martha nervously giggled as she was taken in a bit by his merriment, as she always was.

"No, I am not a cannibal dear Martha. If I were don't you think I would have eaten you by now? No, no Martha, I can assure you I have no desires…to eat you." He said as his eyes flashed red briefly but she caught it. Before she could question this, a moan filled the room and both their eyes fell to the form now moving on the floor. Martha instinctively rushed to the man, checking his vitals.

"Darius, are you ok?" She asked as the baffled man stared up at her in confusion. This confusion only lasted a moment before he bolted upright.

"The Carthurians, they've invaded and they're killing us."

"Oh please we didn't 'invade'," The Doctor said using his fingers to mimic quotation marks. "You lot welcomed us with open arms."

"Doctor?" Darius called to what appeared to be his old friend. "What…how, oh thank Thora you're here. Wait what happened to Altarian? I…I don't feel him anymore, I don't hear him."

"Oh he's still here." The Doctor said.

"He's in the Doctor." Martha answered. This news seemed to crush Darius as he crumbled into Martha, giving her the brunt of his weight.

"Then we are lost."

"No, no…the Doctor is now their ruler, they listen to him. He's going to help free your people. We're going to help you." Martha defended the Doctor, who simply stood staring down at them with an arched brow and his hands stuffed securely in his pants pockets.

"You do not understand. Altarian is inside him, controlling him."

"No, the Doctor is the one in control, right?" Martha asked as she looked up hopeful to the Doctor, who pressed his lips into a thin line and then raised his brows as he shrugged. Her face and hopes fell in that moment, as she stared into his eyes, and for the first time didn't see the Doctor staring back at her.

"Well now you've gone and done it." The Doctor addressed Darius. "Right then, Guard!" He yelled and the doors instantly flew open. "Take them, lock them away with the rest." A panic filled Martha's heart as she stood and rushed to the Doctor.

"Doctor, please listen to me. This isn't you but I know you're in there somewhere. You have to fight." Her words didn't seem to faze him as he simply stared at her with a smirk.

"Poor Martha," He said as he reached out and stroked her hair. "This is me, who I was meant to be. I'm a God now." He smiled warmly at her as the guards grasped her and Darius.

"No! Doctor!" She continued as she was pulled from the room. "Doctor! Doctoooooooooor!" Her screams continued even after they left the room, down the corridor, through the courtyard, even after she and Darius were tossed into a holding cell with the rest of the enslaved Vestraians. Then her screams merged into sobs, which changed to whimpers, until she finally exhausted herself into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Martha, you should eat something." Darius said as he scooted into the corner she had taken up inhabitance in.

"I'm not hungry," The hoarse words fell from a very dry mouth.

"Your body says otherwise," Darius said as he threw a worried glance over her frail frame, which seemed to have gotten smaller in the mere hours of their incarceration. "Please Martha, you will need your strength."

"For what, the Doctor's gone and I'm trapped here, lost without him. So tell me why do I need my strength?"

"So we can get out of here, we've made plans." He stated and for the first time since they arrived in the cellars, he saw a spark in her eyes.

"What sort of plans?" She asked turning and giving him her full attention.

"Eat first then we'll talk." Darius said as he wave the clump of bread in her face.

"No," She replied as she yanked the harden bread from his grasped. "We talk while I eat." She then took a bite into the bread, which brought a pleased smile to Darius' face as he went about telling her their plans of escape.

* * *

"When the signal is given we will have to move fast." Darius said and everyone gave a nod of understanding. 

"You say that these crystals they're very volatile, if you've known this why didn't you blow up their ships to start with?" Martha asked what she thought should have been obvious to everyone else.

"It is not our nature; death and destruction. We evolved out of that eons ago. And so long as I was around my people would never have tried such a thing, and Altarian knew this, which is why he assimilated me, you take the head of the beast and the body will follow."

"So the plan so far is to blow up their ships, then what. If you do that then they're stuck here…with you."

"Yes but they get all of their power from those ships. The energy in those whips, even their powers to merge with other beings is all tied to the energy generated from their ships." Darius explained. "Destroy those ships and they will be powerless."

"And how do you know all this, how can you be so sure?" Martha questioned.

"When we merged it wasn't a one-sided affair. Altarian wasn't the only one who took emotions and memories, I too shared his."

"Wow, that seems like a security risk for them, allowing the race they're assimilating to read their thoughts, so to speak."

"Not really since the host never lived to tell the tale. When they find no more use for their hosts they usually simple kill them. I think my only saving grace was the Doctor. The emotional ties the Doctor has for me is now essentially apart of Altarian." Darius stated but regretted it when he saw Martha face crumble a bit. "He's still alive, just restrained deep inside; fully aware of everything going on around him but powerless to do anything about it. Personally, I thought it was fate worse than death."

"Once we destroy the ships will that free the Doctor? Will Altarian leave him?" Martha asked hopeful.

"No, because Altarian is already merged with the Doctor, it will have no effect. If anything he'll cling tighter to the Doctor. Altarian will have to willingly leave the Doctor's body, and short of the Doctor's death I just don't see Altarian doing so."

"And so that's the dilemma innit, we will have to kill him, kill the Doctor." Martha said as a single tear brushed her cheek. "Like you said, take the head and the body will follow. Altarian is the head; once we kill him his people will be lost. They won't give you any resistances." Darius nodded at her words. "Right, so when do we start…" Her words ended at the sound of approaching footsteps. The Vestraians huddled together as two of the Carthurians guards entered the cell. They pointed at Martha and began to click demands that she didn't understand. So when she didn't readily move they entered further and yanked her up.

"Hey!" She protested as she struggled.

"Where are you taking her?" Darius questioned as he stood up to the guards, and the one closes to him shoved him back to the ground, as it threw out more clicks.

"Get your bloody hands off of me," Martha exclaimed as they removed her from the cell. They ignored her protests and struggles until she rung her arm loose and slapped one across the face. It retaliated by smacked her hard across her face, this stung and stunned her into silence. She gave no further resistance as they approached large chamber doors. They stopped before them and one of the guards knocked.

"Come," A familiar voice called out to them. The guards opened the chamber door and ushered Martha inside. "Ah, Martha luv," The Doctor/Altarian greeted as he moved from the nearby bed he had been lounging on as they entered. As he got closer the smile his face held fell into a sneer and Martha became frightened enough to step back. The Doctor reached out and gripped her chin, and raised her face towards the light. He wiped the small beading of blood from the corner of her mouth, and then looked to the guard at his right. "Who struck her?" He asked calmly, there was just one click of reply. "Right, take him outside and kill him, and tell the others that in the future no one is to lay a hand on Ms. Jones without my say so. Now, get out." He continued to glare at them until they left the room, closing the doors behind them, and he didn't move until he heard the shrilled cries of the dying Carthurian just on the other side of the doors. Only then did he turn back to Martha with a bright smile on his face. "So, how 'ave you been?"

"Imprisoned, 'ow bout you?" She asked in a snarky tone she hoped didn't betray her, for inside she was terrified of him. She marveled at this thought; she was actually scared of him, the Doctor, her Doctor, except she reminded herself, this is not 'your Doctor'.

"Yeah, sorry bout that, but no worries you won't be going back down there." The Doctor announced.

"Why, what do you mean?" She squeaked out.

"I mean you're going to stay here with me. I've found that I miss your face." He said as he reached out and stroked a thumb across her cheek. "I know its just the Doctor's emotions and not truly my own, but they are so very strong. And I thought, why not indulge them. You really are quite lovely." He spoke more softly as he allowed his hands and eyes to roam from her face, down to her neck. Martha stood paralyzed in fear, and as if sensing this, the Doctor yanked his hand away and frowned down at her. Martha's eyes widened a bit as she stared back at him. A new hope filled her as she saw some recognition of her friend.

"Doctor?" She called out to him and her voice caused him to take a step back. With clinched jaws and fists, he clamped his eyes shut and when they opened again they glowed red.

"He's a strong willed one, your Doctor." Altarian spoke. "I shall have to lock him away deeper inside."

"No." Martha pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry Martha, I'll still want you here with me. I haven't lost my interested in you. I'll keep you here; safe with me for as long as you please me, and you will please me, I just know you will." He spoke this as he raked his eyes hungrily over her frame. He then moved back to the bed and seated himself at its foot. "Its all so strange to me, these emotions that I've been feeling since I took these human forms. All these needs, the needs of man." He spoke and Martha simply stood averting her eyes to the floor, not daring to look at him. "Come 'ere Martha." He coaxed and then she gave him her full attention but didn't move. "You know I have the power to make the Vestraian's lives good again, they'd still serve us of course, but they'd be free again and alive. I could do that, if that would please you. Or I could have the guards bring them in here one by one, and let you watch them die every man, woman, and child, if that would please you. But the thing about pleasure, it can't be one-sided Martha, I can and will please you, but you have to be willing to do the same for me." She stood her face marred with a frown, and wet with her tears. "Come 'ere." He coaxed further holding out his hand to her, and this time she moved to stand before him. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him. She yelped at the sudden movement as she fell into his lap. Before she could regain her bearings, he had latched his mouth to hers. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, which she instantly regretted, for this allowed him entrance, and he took full advantage of it. He used his tongue to plunder and suckle her mouth, and she had to forcefully swallow down the bile that filled her throat.

This was nothing like the first kiss he had given her, she reflected while his free hand kneaded her breasts. No that kiss had been soft and gentle, and a complete ploy, but it had been enough to make her lose herself and eventually her heart to him. This kiss was hard and vile and it disgusted her. In hindsight she had to laugh at the situation; he was finally kissing her, willingly kissing her. A kiss full of his passion and lust for her, but she didn't want it. She didn't want him this guise of the Doctor. So when he moved them further onto the bed and pinned her down with his weight, Martha really began to resist.

"Stop it! Please get off me!" She screamed as she fought him, he in turn just smiled at her. "Doctor, please…I know you're still in there. You 'ave to fight, please!"

"Oh believe me he is, he's fighting so hard it's causing him great pains." Altarian spoke through a chuckle. "Martha, I can give you such pleasures if you'd just stop fighting me. I don't want to hurt you." He said this as he released one of her wrists, and caressed her cheek. Martha instantly shot out her hand and clawed at his face, leaving three scratch marks along his cheek and she was swiftly reward with a strong smack to her face, which knocked her semi-conscious. "I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Suddenly the room shook as a deafening boom filled the air. Altarian stumbled from the bed and rushed to a nearby window. When he threw it opened he roared at the sight before him. "NO!" He watched as his beautiful ships, which were ablaze, fall from the shy, crashing and exploding upon the planet. Banging outside the chamber doors gained his attention, and he turned just as Darius and a dozen other Vestraians rushed into the room all armed with swords and daggers.

"Martha!" Darius called out moving to her as she sat on the bed, with her hand against her forehead. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," She groaned as Darius helped her to stand.

"What have you done?" Altarian screamed at them his anger so intense his chest heaved up and down as he panted.

"Taken back our home." Darius replied. "And to ensure our victory you must die." He said as he raised the sword he held and advanced.

"No! Please Darius," Martha said placing herself in between the Doctor's body and Darius. She disarmed Darius, taking his sword into her hands. "Allow me," She then turned and thrust the blade through the Doctor's left heart, and then yanked it free again.

"Ahhh!" He screamed out as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. "What have you done?" He gasped out as his eyes glowed a bright red, much redder than Martha had seen before

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried as she sat beside him, and he fell against her and she cradled his head in her lap. Darius kneeled along side them.

"I'm sorry old friend, may Thora carry you on swiftly."

"Don't say that, he's not dead. He's going to be fine, just fine. He can grow another heart." Martha said through her tears as she rocked the Doctor's now still body in her arms. Darius and the other's simply stared at her believing that the grief had instantly turned her mad. "Come on Doctor, show them, heal…come on." She spoke as she gently shook him. "Please." Then as if her words had willed it the Doctor's eyes and mouth opened wide, and he exhaled a red glowing light. They watched in awe as the red light took form; a head, arms, legs, it then fell to the floor. The red form struggled to stand but in the end it didn't have the strength, and so it began to crawl towards the door, but it didn't get far before the glowing form simply fell to a red dust upon the floor.

"Ow," A voice moaned out and all eyes locked onto the Doctor's face, which was contorted in pain.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed as she gripped him into a tight embrace.

"Owww," He protested and she released him.

"Oh sorry, are you ok?" She asked as she brushed his damp hair from his forehead.

"You stabbed me," He said as if surprised.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"In one of my hearts,"

"I know but I had to get Altarian to leave your body. Darius gave me the idea, he said only your death would get Altarian to leave your body. I was hoping that he didn't know that you could regenerate body parts." She said around an apologetic smile.

"That's bloody brilliant actually." The Doctor said. "And it worked."

"Thank you, are you ok to get up?" He nodded and both Martha and Darius helped him stand.

"Mmmm," The Doctor groaned a bit as he threw an arm around Martha's shoulders, resting his weight there. She threw him a worried looked. "I'm fine just gonna be a bit sore 'til the heart fully heals, s'all."

"I'm really sorry," Martha apologized again.

"I should be the one apologizing after what I did to you…what I tried to do." The Doctor spoke averting his eyes, suddenly finding it difficult to face her.

"No, that wasn't you. I now that. So don't mention…ever." The Doctor only nodded his head in reply, but Martha grasped his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. "I mean it, it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you, got me?" The Doctor threw her a warm smile.

"You are something special Martha Jones." He said and she smiled back at him.

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

"You sure we can't stay and help?" Martha asked as she the Doctor and Darius stood just outside the Tardis. 

"No dear Martha you and the Doctor have done so much for us already, you've help free us. And we are now working with the remaining Carutherians to rebuild. I don't think our home will be restored to its once beautiful glory, in my life-time, but it will some day."

"Well I hope to come back to see it someday." Martha said.

"And so you shall, we'll swing back by in a few millennium." The Doctor said with a wink and a smile.

"Well you two have a safe journey and thank you again for everything." Darius said as he grasped the Doctor's hand, shaking it firmly and then embraced Martha in a gentle hug.

* * *

"So where to," The Doctor asked as he clapped his hands together and then winced in pain. Martha took a step towards him but he held up his hand. "I'm fine, really. So…" 

"I want to go home, back to my flat." Martha announced and the Doctor's face fell at this news.

"Your place, right." The Doctor said as he bowed his head and went about setting the coordinates, hoping she didn't see his disappointment.

"Yes, you need to rest and you'll never do it in the Tardis so, I'm taking you home and putting you straight to bed." Her words brought the smile back to the Doctor's face.

"Doctor's order, is it?"

"That's right, doctor's orders." She said with a bright smile. The Doctor threw the lever and the Tardis jerked into action, seemingly happy to make a pit stop for a few days before their next new adventure.

**Fin**

**This story archived at **

**www.thehookupzonedotnet/DoctorMartha**


End file.
